


Every night

by Diva_Satanica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva_Satanica/pseuds/Diva_Satanica
Summary: Shintaro always stays up way to late doing work for his studies, Atsushi is not amused and pretty worried, too.





	Every night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just stupid fluff I wrote in between my classes.
> 
> Established Muramido, they live togther in America and play for the same team.

Every night Atsushi would catch Shintaro sitting behind his desk, obsessively working on yet another one of his endless pile of essays. The green-haired man always looked very tired in these moments, as if he were in his late 40’s instead of just 23 years old. He would have bags underneath his eyes and his usually perfectly combed hair was a mess because he kept running his hands through it in his frustration. Atsushi figured that med-school must be really tough.

At the end of high school Atsushi had gotten offered scholarships from various overseas universities. These schools all had something in common; they boasted a nationally strong basketball team. Before now, the overseas basketball world had never really paid all that much attention to Japanese talents, because of their usual lack of size and power, but thanks to Himuro’s mentor, Alex, doing a few good words to the scouting bonds, that was now different. Naturally, _all_ of the former Teiko-stars and Kagami had gotten similar offers.

At first, Atsushi had doubted whether he wanted to go to America or not. He had decided to go for it eventually, it had been a tough choice, but his recently unveiled love for the sport and his desire to win had driven him towards the States. Shintaro had promised to follow him wherever he went and Atsushi was really grateful for that, because he wasn’t sure if he had been able to leave Japan without him.

A sports-centered study was any boy’s dream, especially when the chances of going professional on the highest level were really big. This was the case for Atsushi, he now stood at a height that even made the average NBA-center appear small, yet he was also fast and agile. A combination that was very rare to see, so he was naturally a person of interest for many teams in the league. So after about 2 years of college-basketball, he was now officially playing in the NBA, alongside Shintaro.

Naturally, they also came out for the Japanese national team, the yearly training camps, world-championships and their upcoming first Olympic games were basically just a reunion with their friends from middle- and high school.

Atsushi had decided not to take a second studies, because he was sure to get his money through basketball alone. Shintaro, however, had chosen to do a study _on top_ of his basketball career and not just any study; Shintaro was majoring in _medicine_ to become a doctor after his retirement from the sport.

Atsushi didn’t really get it, Shintaro beat every other shooting guard in history by a landslide, no one could shoot from quite that far, with that accuracy, so he was sure to get _very_ successful and really wouldn’t need a second job once he retired, but he knew better than to argue with him; once Shintaro had something in his head, it was nearly impossible to get it out. Atsushi didn’t understand why Shintaro would choose something like that, but then again, they had never _really_ understood each other, nor did they really try too.

A few weeks after high school ended they made the big move overseas. They moved into a nice apartment together, it was a little small, considering that they were both full-grown men of two meters or above, but it was cozy and really all they needed for now. It was on a walking-distance from their training-complex and only a short bus ride away from Shintaro’s university.

They had a pretty spacious living room with a nice view over the city and their bedroom was big enough to fit their huge bed while still having some space to walk and place a closet in it. Their bathroom wasn’t all that special either; it contained a shower with a bathtub and of course a sink and a toilet. There was a little room which was probably intended for storage, but it had turned into Shintaro’s study room, containing a desk, a chair and a shit load of books. The kitchen was a little too small for Atsushi’s taste, but it had an oven and a stove, so what more did a human really need anyway? Besides, they would soon be able to move into a bigger place, because their money was starting to build up pretty fast.

They had practice every day and weren’t allowed to skip, unless there was a serious injury or another reason why joining was absolutely impossible. They had a game about once a week, but sometimes more.

Things were very different compared to their matches in Japan. The two of them were still among the strongest players, but they were no longer untouchable. They now played with crazy talented guys from places all over the world and not to forget that there were some players they had idolized since youth. Atsushi had to confess that he started to like basketball more and more now that he had actual challenge. Shintaro seemed to be happy with the competition too, but Atsushi had the feeling that the green-haired man was pushing himself way too hard.

Maintaining a harsh schedule of classes on top of the training and matches- for which they had to take long flights sometimes- _and_ the unbelievable pile of homework was a killer for anyone, but because of the fact that Shintaro was unbelievably stubborn and perfectionist the work doubled in time and effort; an essay that could be finished in an hour took about two hours when Shintaro did it, because it had to be _perfect_.

Every night Atsushi would have to tell Shintaro to call it a day and go to sleep, usually resulting in an “argument” between Atsushi and a half-dead zombie that was insisting on finishing that last few sentences on his essay. In the end, Atsushi usually won these fights because the green-haired man was just way too tired to get worked up about anything and he would allow Atsushi to take his hand and lead him to the bedroom where they’d curl up against each other under the covers, falling asleep within minutes.

Tonight was no different. Shintaro was bent over his desk in his study room, franticly typing on his laptop. His glasses were placed on the table instead of on his nose, which was something he only ever did when he was extremely tired (or during their bedroom activities); because he found it easier to stay awake when having to focus his vision with big intensity. His posture was everything but steady, his shoulders were hanging low and his movements were slow. It always stung in Atsushi’s heart whenever he saw his boyfriend look so exhausted.

‘Mido-chin~~,‘s very late,’ Atsushi glanced over to the clock on the wall, reading the time at 3:47a.m. ‘You should go to sleep now.’

‘This essay is due tomorrow, in fact. I can’t stop now.’ The reply was slurred with exhaustion.

‘What time does the class where you have to hand it in start?’

’11a.m.’

‘Just finish it in the morning, then.’

‘I only need to do a few more things. I’ll be--’ A yawn interrupted his speech. ‘I’ll be done soon. Just a little longer, Atsushi.’

‘You always say that you’ll be done soon, but then I find you sitting here still at 5.’

‘I mean it this time. I’m, unlike _someone_ I know, not a fan of procrastinating, in fact.’

‘Mido-chin, you’re dead on your feet and it’s cold in here. You’ll get sick and we’ve got that important game in a few days.’

‘I don’t get sick, you know that.’ Shintaro replied. It wasn’t a lie; in all the years that they’d known each other, the green-haired man had been sick only once or twice.

‘No longer, Mido-chin. You’re basically asleep already.’ Atsushi said as he walked over to the desk and halted behind the smaller man. He bent over and placed a small peck on his lover’s cheek.

‘I’m… not that tired.’ He claimed.

Atsushi took the mouse out of Shintaro’s hand and moved it to the save-button and then proceeded to shut-down the device. He only got a weak protest and an angry face in return. He could live with that; he’d been getting angry faces from Shintaro on a nearly daily basis for 10 years.

‘Jerk.’ Shintaro muttered.

‘I saved it, so no worries~.’ Atsushi shrugged and he pressed another kiss on Shintaro’s cheek. He took his boyfriend’s arm and gently pulled him out of his chair. The shooting-guard was still really light, despite what his height might suggest, so it was an easy task.

‘I can walk by myself, Atsushi.’

‘No you can’t.’

‘Tch…’

They reached their bedroom soon enough, Atsushi remembered to duck his head for the doorways; they were too low for him. He then sat his lover down on the bed and shut the curtains. He was already in his sleepwear, so all he had to do was get his stubborn boyfriend to get changed too. He seemed to be lucky tonight; because Shintaro had already started. Unlike some other nights, he was able to do it by himself.

When Shintaro was finished, he let himself fall down onto the bed and pulled the covers all the way over his head, muttering “goodnight” as he did so. Atsushi shook his head and chuckled.

‘A little more exhausted than you said you were, ne~?’ He said as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

‘…shut it.’ Shintaro replied. Atsushi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s body and pulled him close, smiling as the latter rested his head against him.

‘Mido-chin should take it a little easier. I’m worried about you, y’know?’

‘I know, but it’s _very_ important to me that I do this study well, in fact.’

‘There’s a difference between good and perfect. You barely have any free time.’

‘I haven’t been spending much time with you lately, huh? Sorry for that.’ Shintaro said. His voice was barely above a whisper. His long fingers were softly tracing over Atsushi’s biceps.

‘Mmmh. That’s true, but I’m not mad at you.’

‘Sorry for always being such a perfectionist… I guess I could take Friday off? We could go out for lunch… or something.’

‘Yeah, I’d like that.’ Atsushi said as he pressed a kiss in his boyfriend’s hair.

‘It’s a promise, then.’ Shintaro replied. He then kissed his lover on the lips. Atsushi answered to the kiss by slightly increasing the pressure, but nothing extreme. They were both far too tired for any of that.

‘I love you, Mido-chin; even if you’re being a pain.’

‘I-- uhm thanks? I guess?’ Shintaro replied. Atsushi couldn’t see him, but he just knew that his boyfriend was blushing like a tomato. He always did. There was a moment of silence.

‘I love you too.’ Shintaro said. Atsushi had seen the pattern over and over, whenever he told the green-haired man that he loved him, the reply would always come after a while instead of right away, but that was just Shintaro’s personality. He didn’t mind waiting.

The couple shared another kiss and went to sleep, holding each other close for the short time they still had before the alarm for their morning run went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this thing.  
> I love Muramido.  
> Bye.


End file.
